He's Alive
by RoseHarrison
Summary: Jean couldn't believe it, after what Daryl had told her about Atlanta, she couldn't believe that Merle Dixon was alive! MerleXOC
1. Chapter 1

He's alive! She hadn't seen Merle since before the outbreak and that was months before the first time the walkers made their appearance. She had moved to Florida to help her father transfer into his new job. She had grown up with the Dixon brothers and was about two years younger than Merle. They had dated for two years and had ended their relationship when she moved due to the distance. People wouldn't believe her but Merle had been faithful to her the whole time, not sober and drug free but faithful. She had been a family friend with the Greene's and that's how she ended up with them on the farm and being reunited with Daryl whom she viewed as a little brother. She ran down the stairs and into the waiting area. She gritted her teeth when she saw where they were holding him. He was pacing in the holding cell not aware of her presence yet.

"What the hell Rick?" she growled as she banged her hand against the wall to get everyone's attention. Merle turned with military precision to watch her in shock.

"It's a precaution we don't know if he still loyal to the Governor." Rick sighed.

Daryl and Jean shared a look that said, 'dick heads think they know Merle and they don't know the first thing about him,' Merle was loyal to a fault for those he believed in. The Governor had broken his trust thus breaking his loyalty forever. She felt Merle's eyes on her as she walked up to Rick.

"Release him!" She said grabbing the front of Rick's shirt.

Rick shook his head, "Can't do that, you can feel free to talk to him but that door isn't opening yet."

She had no choice but to except it for the moment. The rest of the group scattered to their own chores or for their turn on watch. Daryl followed Carol into the cellblock. Jean turned slowly to face Merle. She smiled softly walking over to the bars to place her hands around the bars and slightly lean toward him.

"Hey stranger," she whispered eyes looking down.

"Hey," his raspy voice said as she felt him stand in front of her, "This seems like déjà vu."

Jean laughed at the reference for the one time she had to visit him in jail during their two-year relationship. He was in for a month on a stupid charge from a cop with a grudge against him.

Their foreheads touched and they fell back into the habit closing their eyes. They still had loved each other when they ended things but they didn't think the distance would be good for either of them, it was an emotion filled parting. The warmth of the butterflies in her stomach came back and she was happy to feel them again. Merles left hand grasped her right hand and pulled it to his lips.

He laid a soft kiss to her knuckles and went to the bench in his cell. She stood watching him for a while and then she got frustrated. She wanted to feel his arms around her, to have the feeling of nothing in the world could harm her because Merle would protect her from anything. She started to look around, those damn keys had to be here somewhere.

"Watcha' looking for sweetheart?" Merle asked as he fiddled with his hand covering.

"Keys," she sighed as she searched through cans and jars hoping they were hiding in them. No such luck. Jean started pacing and thinking of arguments she could use against Rick. Let her tag along with him everywhere making sure he didn't get into trouble till they grew to trust him. He was a good man contrary to popular belief, and he loved his little brother above everything else he just had a funny way of showing it sometimes.

She could hear Rick entering the cellblock from one of his rounds. This was her chance; she'd even sit in the cell with Merle if that were what it took.  
"Rick, can I speak with you," she called as he passed her as he went to the kitchen.

He nodded and beckoned her over.

"Is there anything I could do to get that door open? I will stay with him till everyone feels comfortable; I will even lock him back up if he becomes a problem. Please I just need to see him without the bars." She pleaded with him.

Rick looked at the floor with a concentrated look on his face, "And you'll escort him everywhere 24/7?"

"Yes,"

Rick nodded and went to Merle's door. Merle watched as Rick took the keys out of his pocket. Merle looked as if he was preparing himself for a blow like it had happened before someone opened a jail cell door. The thought made Jean sad.

Opening the door Rick nodded at Jean and went back to the kitchen. Jean walked to the edge of the door and leaned against the frame, "May I come in?"

Merle looked at her standing and nodded. Jean had a hard time not sprinting into his arms. Their arms wrapped around each other in a vice grip. Nothing could separate them now.

"I've missed you every day since I left. When I found Daryl on the farm and he told me what happened in Atlanta I thought for sure you would be dead." She whispered into his neck. They yet again stood like this absorbing each other's warmth. Jean felt invincible with her partner back. She didn't even think it was strange that she felt to be HIS again. Barely a word spoken to each other yet they were officially the team they once were.

He grunted in response his left hand rubbing her back. She traced her hand down his right arm and ended at his stump. She felt tears in the back of her eyes at the unfairness of how he had been treated. Merle brought his left hand around to grab the bottom of her chin and lifted her eyes to his. He gently kissed her, more gently than most people would think Merle to be capable of. Her hands grasped the back of his neck as her body melted against his. They leaned back and stared at each other.

"I am your escort now, don't do anything stupid." She ordered.

He smiled, "Awe taken the fun out of it darlin'" Merle chuckled. He looked up and he took in the scene over her shoulder. Daryl was at the top of the stairs watching them, "See something you like Darlene?"

Daryl sneered, "You two are on watch!"

"Uh huh," Merle said as he walked around Jean.

They walked out side by side to the tower they passed Glenn and Maggie who nodded but didn't look to happy about Merle being out. When they got to the last remaining tower they sat down watching the forest and the walkers who wandered aimlessly. Merle was tapping his foot to a silent beat in his head and Jean closed her eyes for a minute, she felt his eyes on her again, hungry she could sense it. Opening her eyes she met his gaze, "What?"

Merle looked the other way. He never was good at communicating and they had worked on that since the first time she met him. She decided she was gonna have to make the first move. Standing she went over and straddled his waist and put her hands on the tops of his shoulders. He looked up at her, hand trailing up her neck into her auburn hair.

"I ain't seen you in a while little miss," Merle mumbled. His hand was trailing up and down her back.

"What's on your mind Merle, come on spit it out," she placed a hand on the side of his face.

He stared at her and then he was kissing her. Tongue forcing it's way into her mouth, tasting her. She kissed back prepared for the onslaught of his well-hidden emotions. Never once in her relationship with him did he tell her that he loved her. She told him she loved him but that wasn't the way he expressed his love. He expressed it by knowing when you threw your things into his truck and jumped in when he picked you up is because you just had a fight with your dad. So he would sit quietly grasping your hand till you felt like telling him what happened or just change the topic in general. That and the look he would give you or when he threw a punch at a guy who looked at you wrong.

His hand was grasping her side but she could feel he wasn't even using his right arm. He must think she is afraid of it. Sighing into his mouth, without breaking the kiss, she moved her hands to the clasp on his arms apparatus. Merle tensed and feeling what she was doing.

"Don't," he said pulling back his arm from her hands.

"Why not," she whispered looking at him.

"Tis' not a pretty sight,"

She rolled her eyes, "Honey I'm positive I've seen worse, and anyways it can't look bad when it's apart of you."

Anger roared in his eyes but he subdued it, he knew she only wanted to make him feel better but he didn't deal well with that type of sentiment. The first time she told him she loved him, he had driven off angry and didn't speak to her for a week. He came back though, and hugged her and kissed her. Made sure she knew he knew she did and that he did love her but he just wasn't the type to say it. He looked at her and undid the artificial arm at the same time. He pulled it off slowly, the stump finally making its appearance. The anger hit HER then, seeing the brutality of it. It must have been severely infected to look that grotesque. She swung off of him and kicked her chair across the room. It clattered to the floor and absolute silence hung over the room.

"I told y-," but Jean put a hand to his mouth.

"They did this to you, if I knew that it was this bad God Merle!" she said a single tear flowing down her cheek.

He wiped it away with his thumb, "Babe, shh, it okay it don't cause me no pain anymore aside from the pain I want to give Officer Friendly,"

She reached down and brought the stump to her mouth. She laid kisses everywhere she could, she worked her way up his arm and onto his neck, Merle's head lent back giving her more room to pleasure. Kissing the side of his chin she nipped her way back to his lips. They made out for what seemed like forever but it was mere minutes. She rested her forehead against his common practices when they were both were past the point of exhaustion.

They had served their time on watch a couple hours later and walked down with Rick and Carl relieving them. Walking into the cellblock, Rose led him up the stairs and into her room. She changed, used to being naked in front of Merle, into an old warn out t-shirt and some boxer shorts. Merle just stripped from his boots and pants. They lay down without a word and Merle wrapped her within his arms her head resting on his chest. They fell into a deep sleep after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for favoriting and the watches! They mean so much! I will try to continue this story but it may be slightly different since I am keeping Merle alive and not killing him as the damned writers did! I made this story M because of possible future sexual content and for language. any ideas or reviews would be splendid! Lots of love Harrison... 3**

* * *

Merle awoke to Jean whimpering in her sleep. It was still dark so it must be close to midnight. The full moon was out so the light that trickled into their cell was enough to illuminate both of their faces. Jean was fussing in her sleep legs twitching and her brow was creased. Merle gently shook her shoulder.

"Jean its just a dream wake up," Merle whispered but to no avail, "Fuck!"

Sitting up he leaned over her and shook her gently again. Her eyes flew open and she screamed. Merle knew just knew that this was going to look bad as he heard Rick and the others run up the stairs. Merle was leaned over her gripping her shoulders and she wasn't completely out of her nightmare yet.

Rick was the first at the door and he tackled Merle to the ground. Rick got in two good punches to the face till Merle was able to defend himself the brawl started in the floor but was stopped when Jean got in-between and took a blow from Rick protecting Merle. She screamed at the impact and fell into Merle's arms.

"You bastard!" Merle yelled but Daryl grabbed him in a chokehold.

"It was an accident brother!" Daryl said.

"It was just a nightmare he tried to get me to wake up." Jean sobbed on the floor nursing her new wound on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jean I didn't mean to hit you. I just thought… it looked like he was trying to hurt you. I should have waited to ask what was going on." Rick apologized.

Jean nodded and looked at Merle. She put a hand on Daryl's arm and Daryl released Merle from his hold. Jean scrambled into Merle's lap gently touching the new forming bruises on his face. The crowd thinned out and they all went back to bed except Merle and Jean.

Merle kissed her forehead and held her in his arms, "Wanna tell me what the dream was about sweetheart?"

Jean rested her head against his chest, "Walkers," Merle nodded understanding how that could be horrifying, "They had you cornered and the Governor was making me watch as they tore you apart." Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed into his chest.

"Its all right babe, I won't let that happen," He rasped out, Jean breathed him in and she began to kiss his neck. A quiet moan escaped Merle's lips, "Sweetheart,"

She continued to kiss up his neck and nibble at his chin. He tilted his head so their lips met; he picked her up and set her back on the bed. He raised himself to where his right arm supported him and his left hand lift up her shirt and rest against her side. She kissed him licking his bottom lip asking to be let in, he obliged and their tongues met.

"Babe, we don't need to do this, I don't have anything to protect against you getting pregnant." Merle whispered kissing her neck.

"Damn," she whispered burying her face into the curve of his neck. Merle' slid onto his right side watching her come down from her high, "Next run we are getting condoms."

Merle laughed, "Damn straight,"

"It's all his fault!" Maggie yelled pointing and turning to Merle who stood in the doorway, "You started this,"

Jean bucked up to her as Merle watched warily ready to protect Jean but knowing she was fully capable of handling herself, "How the hell did he start this?"

Maggie bucked up to her too but Daryl shouted, "Ain't no point in fighting over this,"

"Daryl's right it doesn't matter who started this now," Beth said from the top of the stairs.

Jean paced in front of Merle but stopped when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to his side. Leaning slightly into his side as Glenn spoke, "If Rick says we are staying then we are staying."

"And what live like rats? Nah, ya see that truck through the gate thing that was the governor ringing the door bell," Merle grunted in his raspy voice Jean had fallen in love with.

"We ain't scared of that bastard," Daryl said from the railing above.

Merle sighed, "You should be. You guys may be tough from being on the road all winter but he has the numbers and more weapons. Heck! If he gets the high ground he could starve us if he felt pleased by it."

"We should put him in the other cell block," Maggie mumbled.

"Wanna say that a little louder?" Jean growled, Merle though could see the fight brewing he was turning into her baby sitter now.

Daryl sensed the growing tension, "Nah, he's gotta point,"

"So what do we do," Beth asked from the top of the stairs.

Jean didn't know what they were to do now. They couldn't go on runs, at least during the day and night runs were nearly impossible do to the danger. The baby would need formula sooner or later. Damn it! She chewed her fingernail while she debated what to do.

Rick seemed to be loosing it again though and seemed to drift out of the room.

"Get back here!" Hershel yelled standing up onto his crutches, "You're losing it Rick. We understand why but I have put my family's lives in your hands; we need a plan, we will follow either way."

Rick seemed to hear him yet he wasn't as he walked past Merle and Jean to go stand guard.

Merle sat on Jean's bed fixing a knife to the end of his prosthetic hand with some duck tape, when Hershel stepped into the doorway.

Merle glanced up and smirked, "So… you're the famer Hershel?"

"And you're the black sheep," he said sitting on a stool opposite Merle. He took out a black covered book from his pocket, "Found this in one of the cells," Hershel heard Jean lean on the doorframe.

"Lost my way and more then just the bible for a while," the men shared a knowing grin, "… if your right hand offends you cut it off and cast it from you, for it is profitable that your limb shall perish,"

"And not that thy whole body be cast into hell. Mathew 5:29-30," Merle smiled and sighed, "Woodbury had a mighty fine library and Jean had a very religious father,"

Jean chuckled, "Drug You, Daryl, and I to church every chance he got,"

"You're wondering what type of man you're dealing with? He'll kill me first but if he finds out the relationship Jean and I share he will torture and kill her first in front of me. Then kill me, then my brother, Glenn, your girls, Carl, you. Whoever else is left then he'll save Rick for last while him suffers, as his friends and family die ugly. That's the kind of man you are dealing with." Merle looked up at Jean with a fire that showed he would protect her to the end of his days. He wasn't going to let her go again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thank you for reading if y'all still are. I love Merle and think the writer's could've done more with his character. oh well... i really want to know what y'all think of this story! Please anything... i'm begging i'm sorry... Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Jean watched the forest line for any movement other than walkers. She saw none. Looking behind her at the prison, she saw no one following her. Slipping through the hole in the fence she made a run for the forest. Silently she creped through the forest heading toward a store they hadn't raided yet. Wary of any walkers or men of the governors coming and giving her any trouble; she listened to the birds as they chirped a harmless tune nothing to suspect any trouble to be around.

She caught her first glimpse of the store through the trees when she heard a twig break behind her. Spinning around she grabbed her gun and aimed toward the sound. Merle came walking out casually not worried about the gun raised at him.

Lowering her gun Jean rolled her eyes, "Stupid mistake, making a noise,"

Merle smiled, "Who said it was a mistake?" Merle pushed her into the tree behind her, "what if I meant for ya' to hear it?"

"Well sure got my attention," She pushed back on his chest. Walking back around she looked around and towards the store. Two walkers were ambling towards them, Jean pulled a knife from her belt and offered it to Merle, but he held up his right arm where he had taped a knife to his arm apparatus. Smiling, she grasped the knife in her hand and walked up to the first walker and stabbed it in the eye socket blood spewing out. Merle waited for the second one to come to him and he stabbed it from the bottom of the jaw and then through the skull.

They looked at each other and nodded. Walking slowly and cautiously into the opening between the forest and the store. Entering the back door of the store they saw nothing but dust and a brow in the corner. It cawed and flew away into the attic area. Jean pulled her gun out and went through the door that went into the store itself. Two walkers were there but Merle went out in front and killed them before they even noticed that they were there.

"So, Darlin', what we here for?" Merle rasped as he already started scanning the aisles for anything useful.

"Baby formula, diapers, medicine, bandages, food, the lot." Jean said already filling her bag with Band-Aids and Neosporin.

"Don't forget condoms," Merle laughed as he filled his bag with some canned food and water bottles. Jean smiled and walked past him and hit the jackpot; a whole row of baby care. She grabbed a basket from the front of the store and filled it to the brim and filled the rest of her backpack.

Merle came up behind her and showed her his loot. A box of unopened condoms. Jean rolled her eyes and shoved them in his pants pocket, "Behave yourself cowboy."

Merle kissed the back of her head and picked up the basket, "We ready to head back?"

"Yeah,"

* * *

Walking into the main room where they head the kitchen and meeting area she showed the group Merle and her loot. Carol was over joyed with new clean diapers. Beth set about organizing it when Rick caught Jean's eye. Knowing he wanted to speak with her she went up to him.

"You told no one about this run?" Rick whispered.

Jean sighed, "It doesn't matter no one got hurt, and Merle was with me he wouldn't have let anything happen to me."

Rick looked at her, "It won't happen again. What if the governor had caught you? No one would of known that you were missing."

"I'm sorry, and yes it won't happen again." Jean whispered. She walked back to the group before Rick could respond. Merle pulled her to his side eyeing Rick the entire time. Jean looked up at Merle and gave him an "everything is fine" look. Merle didn't seem to buy it.

* * *

Later that night Jean laid tossing a rubber ball she had found against the wall and catching it repeatedly. When she was suddenly stopped by Merle catching the ball on its return journey back to her. Looking up she saw him shed his shirt and boots. She knew what he wanted and she wanted it too. Reaching towards him she pulled him down and she shifted to where she straddled his hips. They said nothing as he pulled her fiery red hair down from its bun and it cascaded down over her shoulders. She grazed her fingers over his chest feeling the soft bit of chest hair. Merle moaned slightly and she felt his erection against her hip. Softly she rocked on top of him. Merle grasped Jean's right arm with his left and his hips jerked up to meet her gentle rocking. Jean leaned down and kissed Merle. Softly at first but with their raging libido their tongues started dancing and battling for dominance. Merle flipped her over and tore her shirt and bra off. He immediately grasped one of her breast and started tasting the other. Jean moaned and arched her back wanting his touch.

Merle fumbled with only his left hand to shed both their pants. Jean helped him and caught his ashamed eye, "We will work on it Merle," She whispered. He just nodded and kissed her again. Once he slid the condom on they were thrashing around. And being without sex for so long for both of them. Their climax wasn't hard to find. Merle lay collapsed on top of her both of them panting. Merle rolled onto his side and laid his arm over Jeans bare body.

Jean smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Merle was awoken by Jean slowly getting out of bed and dressed to feed the crying baby. He lay there trying to get back to sleep once the baby stopped crying but he couldn't seem to get back to sleep. Standing he got dressed and walked to the edge of the railing looking down. Its only when he heard a gentle humming did he walk down the stairs to investigate. Jean walked holding the baby in her arms humming to her to sooth her back to sleep.

"Isn't that the Mouse's job?" he asked leaning in the doorway.

Jean looked up and smirked, "Carol, and I told her I'd take care of Judith if she woke up tonight. All she needed was a bottle and some snuggling." Jean walked over to Merle to stand in front of him.

Merle looked at the baby with a mild curiosity, so tiny and frail.

"Wanna hold her?" Jean asked. Her green eyes looked up to her a smile gracing her features.

Merle shook his head, "I'd drop her."

Jean rolled her eyes and pulled him to a bench near them. Sitting beside him she fixed his arms and placed Judith in them. She kept her hands under Merle's arm incase he did drop her but he held her safe.

Merle just watched as she finally went to sleep.

"She's a little miracle," Jean whispered, "We were attacked and we were separated. Lori went into labor and Maggie had to do an emergency C-section. Carl put Lori down himself. Kids not a kid anymore. Well ms. Judith can go back to bed now."

Carrying Judith back to her crib Jean felt Merle come up behind her.

"Would you want one?"

Jean stood leaning into his tall strong frame, "I don't know," _yes I want yours_, "Maybe after the governors not a threat anymore."

Merle nodded and they both went back to bed content to dream of a life without all this horror.


End file.
